The Glory Games, 5th Quarter Quell
by Quarter.Quell.Quaestor
Summary: Its been over a century since the rebellion and the districts have fallen back into the age old tradition by a different name. Continuation, AU "Now we honor our 5th Quarter Quell on the 125th anniversary as a reminder to the rebels that even the most united of them Capitol is generous and merciful the reaped tributes will be split into eleven teams of one boy and girl of rand
1. Chapter 1

_**prologue**_

_The rebellion has been won! _

_No longer will the Capitol delight in their 'fun'_

_we will never live in fear, _

_Snow's tyranny fell with the games of the 75th year!_

_Unfortunately, as all of us learn one time or other, all good things must come to an end. Katniss Everdeen's life to be specific. The districts fell into anarchy, terror, and ruin soon after. Violence, sickness, and death became the usual. That is, until Persephone Quill showed up._

_The girl always had her way with words. One speech was all it took. A single speech. Soon after a new government established with her as the head. Everything was soon running smoothly and all disease eradicated. Then, people of the twelfth district rebelled. Don't ya just love those people who ruin it for everyone else?_

_Oh! Don't you just love when history chooses to repeat ones self? Well, I think we all know what happened next. Soon after the Capitol's victory the 'Glory Games' were established. A game in which one courageous young man and one courageous young woman between the ages of 12 and 18 would be selected from each district to participate in a fight to the death._

_125 years later they host the fifth Quarter Quell._

_**"Now we honor our 5th Quarter Quell on the 125th anniversary as a reminder to the rebels that even the most united of them Capitol is generous and merciful the reaped tributes will be split into eleven teams of one boy and girl of random district. Four tributes can win, given that they had an alliance for at least half of the game and include at least one full team."**_

_**Tributes**_

**DISTRICT ONE**

Name: Velvet Alure

Gender: Female

Age: 14

Appearance: Velvet has heart shaped face with an aristocratic nose and brow. Her black hair that naturally forms in loose ringlets and her eyes are green with grey flecks, two very uncommon features in district one that have always gotten her attention. She is on the taller side of women from district one a the height: 5'5".

Bio: Growing up as the heiress to her fathers business has always been hard for Velvet. There are so many things expected from her its become a struggle to continuously hide behind the socialite mask. Filling her days with social obligations, events, and training she rarely has time to herself. One day when searching for a quiet place to escape to in her huge home she discovered a box of letters. All of them were addressed to her from a woman named Petunia Oakland. After reading all of the letters she knew the woman was telling the truth. Petunia Oakland, a district 7 rat, was her mother. Not that she'd ever admit it. Velvet dreams of winning the games so she can find her mother and learn her story and why Velvet herself was no longer part of it.

Name: Jewel Azure

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Appearance: Jewel is easily recognizable with his tall stature, broad shoulders and chiseled jaw. His strong brow and shaggy blonde hair boarder bright green eyes. And he towers over most men in his district at the height:6'1"

Bio: Orphaned at the age of ten Jewel has always relied on himself for survival. After seeing him become the number 1 district wide wrestling champ at age 14, the victor, his mentor, Hope Diamond took him under her wing. Now just 3 years later he is a prodigy and an expert with an axe. His mentor has given him all he needs to be a victor. With nothing to hold him back he is more than ready to prove himself.

**District Two**

Name: Rhea Stone

Gender: Female

Age: 12

Appearance: Tall for her age at 5'4" Rhea could easily pass for a 14 year old. Her auburn hair is forever in a pony tail and her crystal blue eyes darkened with bloodlust. Her petite build is still no curvier than a boys but her threatening muscles make up for it.

Bio: Every since she was seven Rhea has dreamed of winning the Hunger Games and bringing pride to district 2. She's often caught causing some kind of commotion and is quite the prankster. Since being told that no one who hadn't been specifically selected was allowed to train she had taught herself the ways of a fighter. The adults of district 2 often regret their decision when they fall victim to her ambushes and snares. Now that she's 12 she believes herself ready to volunteer and return home a victor.

Name: Gladius Valore

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Appearance: The tallest man in his family at 6'5" Gladius looks like a born leader. His muscular build creates fear, admiration, and many admirers. His piercing blue eyes are carefully guarded and show no emotion like the rest of his features. His blonde hair is cropped and always gelled carefully so it has that messy spiked look that girls love yet is soft to the touch. In short, a womanizer.

Bio: Coming from a long line of victors Gladius has to take his last chance at age 18 to volunteer and continue his family name. Everyone in his family has returned a victor or dead. He would prefer the former, but the latter is better than not competing at all. When he was younger he told his father that he didn't want to train, but wanted to design clothing. That ended in a beating. So did every time his father caught him sketching. Often accompanied by the words 'fag', 'pansy', 'little girl', or 'princess'. So, he really had no choice in his future in the games.

**District Three**

Name: Elysia Flash

Gender: Female

Age: 13

Appearance: Elysia is paler than a ghost and has dark hair that doesn't improve her complexion. Her hair is always in braids but somehow manages to always be in her face. She has dark brown eyes that seem huge next to her other petite features. She's never been considered particularly attractive but has been deemed 'cute'.

Bio: Elysia has always been small for her age. Making her the perfect person to crawl through the tiny electrical systems of the Capitol and districts. You could say she's been training since the age of nine when they first put her computer skills as well as climbing skills to the test. Instead of attending school she spends her day working for Panem fixing errors in the system. Not to say she isn't smart, in fact she's a genius. All the more reason to keep her away from society, geniuses start sparks. By spending her days in the system she's learned how to be quick and light on her feet, jump, climb, squeeze into tight spaces, and put her brain to work. Not to mention her photographic memory. Though afraid, Elysia wants to win so she can create her own brand of electronics. After all, she knows all the problems with the current ones.

Name: Capala Nichrome

Gender: Male

Age: 14

Appearance: Like everyone in district three Capala is a light shade of pale and stands at roughly 5'7". His ashy blonde hair and dishwasher blue eyes on anyone else would seem...unfortunate. Yet they suit him perfectly. His glasses and scrawny build have never bothered him, he's got his mind after all.

Bio: Capala has never liked school or technology. In fact it never ceases to confuse him. He believes that just because he can't program a computer doesn't mean he's worthless, but most of the other district members opinions are quite opposite. No one understood his constant jabbering or lack of skill. Both were very uncommon qualities and got on everyones last nerve. Though everyone chooses to give him the cold shoulder he never lets it bring his spirits down. One day he plans on traveling the world. The only thing missing is the funds to do so, which is where the coming home as a victor part comes in. Though he would have liked the day to compete to come later he'll take what he can get(mainly because no one would dream of volunteering for him).

**District Four**

Name: Tullia Reed

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Appearance: Tullia has never relied on her looks to get her through life, that's for sure. Never developing curves wasn't a curse for a swimmer or fisher, but it wasn't a blessing either. Her carrot orange hair and thick covering of freckles hasn't exactly helped her along.

Bio: Since a young age Tullia was a victim to bullying. Her red hair earned her the nickname 'carrots' and the freckles 'spots'. Some people still walked down the hall and whistled to her saying 'come here spots, come on girl!' as if talking to a dog. But the more common one is talking about her 'eight year old boy body'. Since the teasing began she's attempted suicide twice and still self harms. The doctors have prescribed her anti-depressants but the only thing that seems to make her happy is swimming. She isn't even sure if she wants to return home, maybe it's easier this way. But her 'friend' says she needs to set goals for herself. So, she's decided, if she makes it back, she will lock herself in her house and hide from her 'friend' and her 'discussions'.

Name: Kylum Trout

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Appearance: Easily the most attractive guy in the district with his honey blonde hair and sea green eyes. He is muscled and tanned from working on the docks all Summer. Living in district four is just a bonus since everyone gets to see him in his swim trunks half the time.

Bio: Forever the charmer, or 'babe slayer', as his friends call it, Kylum has always had it easy with girls. The fact that he's perfect for the games makes him even more attractive because, hey. Who doesn't want to marry someone with money? Oh yeah, the one girl he likes. He's been trying to impress her with his trident skills but she never pays attention. Its more of a curiosity than anything else. She's the only girl in the district who has never tried to woo him one time or other. Maybe he can impress by coming back from the games. But wait. She's coming too.

**District Five**

Name: Sage Epsilon

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Appearance: Her black hair and tan skin have always stood out amongst others. Though extremely tell at 5'11" she has never wished it any other way. Loving all the attention her looks get her.

Bio: Coming from a large family of seven being the oldest child is never easy. She's never being the center of attention, considering her mom popped another out one year later. Forever the motherly figure she's always dreamed of her own family but with only one child so they don't suffer her fate. Her parents have practically forgotten her with their busy schedules, operating the whole district of Panem with 'Epsilon's trusty solar panels, wind turbines, and more'. She's always dreamed of being the center of attention and figures if she's stuck in the games she might as well make the best of it. Who knows? Maybe she'll return and her fame will reach her parents. Maybe they'll remember she'd their daughter.

Name: Ardal Panora

Gender: Male

Age: 12

Appearance: Ardal has never been considered in anyone attractive. From his scrawny body to his mud brown hair, eyes, and acne covered face. His headgear just makes it complete social suicide.

Bio: Ardal has only wanted one thing his whole life. A life. Well since it seems like he won't be getting that now that he's in the games, he has decided to write letters to everyone he knows. Most of them go, 'Hey, so if your reading this I'm probably dead, not that you'd care. Yeah, I'm Ardal 'that kid with the glasses' just letting you know I forgive you for being an awful human being and praise you for noting my incompetences. Though I think you missed the 46th zit and my headgear is fine, thank you'. Kids could be cruel, but Ardal didn't care. He just made a list of all the witty come backs he thought of but was too shy to say. But if he makes it out he plans on using them.

**District Six**

Name: Rowen Maglev

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Appearance: Rowen has always been the stereotypical quiet girl. Mousy brown hair, cute little glasses, and a light brush of freckles over her pale skin.

Bio: If you asked most people if they knew Rowen before the reaping they would have all said 'Who's Rowen?'. Well now Rowen's 'That crazy chick who volunteered?'. They say the quietest people have the loudest minds and it must be true. Rowen has watched the games year after year and always felt discouraged when another brute from 1 or 2 wins. Surely brains are more powerful than brawn? Well she's done sitting around and blending into the background. She's ready to show everyone that Rowen isn't to be messed around with and isn't just another 'mouse'. Confident in her brain power she has already assured her family that upon her return she'll let them all move in. After all, it's better to have a little false confidence than to be insecure.

Name: Alon Quander

Gender: Male

Age: 12

Appearance: The shortest competitor this year at 4'8" Alon is just skin and bones. His black hair and green eyes have always stood out but thats about all that does. He's your average 12 year old district 6 boy in every other aspect.

Bio: Alon has always dreamed of flying an airplane. Fly an airplane with his mother on it and bring them far away from Panem. He already knows he's gonna die, as does everyone else. The whole district is mourning his loss early. He was well liked boy and all 12 year old entries break the districts hearts. The best he can do is put on a brave face and take it on, but right now he'd rather cry and mourn his loss too. The last words he believes he'll ever tell his mother, 'I'm sorry that I couldn't save you mommy. And do me a favor. Next time daddy hits you, hit him back.' But there is a chance for everyone in the games. Maybe he'll be the one to hit back for once.

**District seven**

Name: Acacia Oakland

Gender: Female

Age: 14

Appearance: Acacia has heart shaped face with an aristocratic nose and brow. Her black hair that naturally forms in loose ringlets and her eyes are green with grey flecks. Her facial features and eyes are uncommon for district seven and have always made her stand out.

Bio: Acacia has spent her life making money for her mother and self. Her mother has never been fully there. Depressed since the day some guy left her. However much of a burden Acacia's mom was she couldn't help but love her. She always told Acacia how beautiful she was. Saying she looked just like 'her'. Her mother was right, Acacia was beautiful and vain enough for six of herself. Having even the senior boys chase after you builds a lot of confidence. However poor Acacia might be she could always get help from any one of the families, her magnetic personality reeled everyone in. She was just too proud to accept. It turns out her pride has payed off. Now at age 14 she is dually skilled with hatchets and an axe.

Name: Linden Cassava

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Appearance: Linden has short, dark curly hair and eyes like dark chocolate. His height of 6'4" and bulky muscles from working as a lumber jack make him a strong competitor. Though not completely appearance his raspy voice is very sexy and had to be mentioned.

Bio: Linden has always preferred frequenting the quiet forest and solitude. But that hasn't kept him from becoming the most popular boy in district seven. Setting snares is his hobby and has kept his family and half the district from starving but its never enough. Never the whole district. He's determined to make it out of these games alive and use his prize money to feed his district. Always lost in his own mind, he's a mystery to those around him. People have always guessed about his love interest but no one has ever even thought to speculate the truth. He decided that if he does die his only regret will be that he never told Aspen, his best friend, that he loved him.

**District eight**

Name: Sarong Meers

Gender: Female

Age: 18

Appearance: Sarong is a short girl who wouldn't hurt a fly. Her silky black hair is always in a ponytail and her dark skin has never frequented a blemish. Her Asian heritage is normal for someone of district eight and has never stood out, just like her other features.

Bio: Sarong has never done anything noteworthy or special. She's just been herself and has somehow managed to touch the hearts of everyone in her district. Surely one of the sweetest girls you'd ever meet. Sarong volunteered for a small twelve year old girl she'd never met named Misha. She figures that if she's gonna go she may as well do it doing something important. She is scared out of her mind yet can't seem to stop smiling. Perhaps she'll return and be able to actually get to know Misha.

Name: Weaver Bullock

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Appearance: Possibly the tallest man in his district Weaver is 5'8". He has many of the generic features of one from Asian descent, though somehow he ended up with bronze eyes and brass hair.

Bio: Weaver was as normal a kid could be in district eight. He worked as the mayors gardener, in fact, his whole family worked for the mayor. Mayor Breech was a cold, strict woman who never cracked a smile. Forever ordering them about and complaining she quickly found herself on Weaver's bad side. Though he couldn't do much about his anger towards her, he promised himself to somehow get his family out of debt and so that they never had to work again. If it weren't for these games his family would be fine. Years ago, before even the first games Bullock was a respected, wealthy name and he was going to make them just that once again.

**District nine**

Name: Quinoa Ulysses

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Appearance: Quinoa blends almost perfectly into the grain fields of district nine. Her golden hair and tan skin tone are ideal for a district nine hide and seek championship. Her eyes are a shade of unnerving copper, almost as if she was made from the wheat herself.

Bio: When not in the fields cutting the wheat on her families farm you can Quinoa curled up reading on the grassy plains. Coming from the richer part of district nine she's never had to take tesserae. Getting called was a huge surprise. After all, her father is the proud owner of the Capitol's number one grain supplier. Her family was usually safe from anything the Capitol threw at the district because of this. However, even the Capitol isn't always right. Quinoa is sure to miss the fields for a bit, but is confident that the Capitol will return her home safe and sound. They are known for showing favoritism to those who are loyal and they are the most loyal in their district.

Name: Milo Ulysses

Gender: Male

Age: 13

Appearance: Most people say he's the spitting image of his cousin Quinoa. He has shaggy golden hair and tan skin just like her. As well as the same hair raising copper eyes.

Bio: Milo has always relied on his cousin Quinoa. He was never very good at making friends or doing anything really. Quinoa was always there to defend him and help him out. Now that they are both in the games he can only pray they are placed on the same 'Team'. Though he believes 'quinoa could easily make it, he wasn't so sure about himself. Quinoa was fluent when using a scythe, it almost seemed graceful as she harvested the wheat. When he did it it resembled a mindless crazy man committing suicide.

**District ten**

Name: Sable Washington

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Appearance: Sable was considered a plain jane. Her dark hair and blue eyes were customary in district 10. Nothing stood out but her short stature and ever present grin.

Bio: Sable's always wanted to see the world beyond her own district and now's her chance! She's dreamed about seeing the fashions of the capitol and all its wonders. Though she may not make it back she will have fulfilled her dream and be treated to a life of luxury first. Getting beyond the gates of district ten would be one thing. But getting beyond them and then coming bad would be a complete other. Thats why Sable has been training on how to throw kitchen knives and pitchforks since she was ten. Though she knows that the careers from 1, 2, and 4 have an advantage, she's determined to at least make it to the last ten and home if she can manage it!

Name: Giles Mark

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Appearance: Giles is a compact fellow with bulky muscles. His dark hair curls slightly and somehow always looks perfect while his eyes are a menacing green that made shivers run up peoples backs.

Bio: Put in an orphanage at birth Giles jumped at the idea of getting out of the place and working on the Haversham's farm. Now that he's almost ready to make his way in the farmland of district ten he needs a place to start. Though being in the games wasn't part of his original plan, he thinks that it will work in perfectly. GIving him enough money and land to start his own farm right away. The only obstacle being the rest of the tributes.

**District eleven**

Name: Sienna Halestrum

Gender: Female

Age: 13

Appearance: Her tan skin is a rarity, in district 11 most everyone is closer to chocolate brown. Her Sienna colored locks, hence the name, are no here near as curly as the others. And her blue eyes are totally unexpected.

Bio: Sienna has always stood out, but not necessarily in a good way. Her boisterous personality and joking manner have caused some riffs amongst herself and the community. Apparently singing while you harvest is unacceptable and laughing while you work makes you crazy. Sienna wishes to do something other than harvest her whole life. Maybe she'd become an 'entertainer' for the Capitol if she won the games. It would sure be better than the disproval she finds in district 11.

Name: Ridge Branch

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Appearance: Ridge is the typical district 11 citizen. Chocolate skin, cropped ,curly black hair. His enormous build of pure muscle and standing at 6'4".

Bio: Ridge never expected much being a lowly boy from the poorer side of district one. His family was too poor to even own land, let alone a farm. He and his dad did little jobs for people. Whitewashing a fence, patching up a hole, maybe even harvesting. Though he could easily wield any weapon he'd never thought to practice for in case he was thrown into the games. He wouldn't have, even if it did cross his mind. It always disgusted him how the other districts could be proud to raise blood lusting monsters. No matter how many more of them returned.

_"Weren't the reapings exciting this years Atlas?"_

_"Absolutely Crestia! I just can't wait for the opening __ceremony! I heard they are doing a fashion show this year instead of the chariot ceremony!"_

_"I heard the teams would be in coordinating outfits!"_

_"Speaking of teams, the results are in!_

_Team one: Velvet and Weaver_

_Team two:Rowen and Kylum_

_Team three:Quinoa and Jewel_

_Team four: Acacia and Giles_

_Team five: Sage and Gladius_

_Team six: Rhea and Milo_

_Team seven: Elysia and Ardal_

_Team eight: Tullia and Lindon_

_Team nine: Sarong and Ridge_

_Team ten: Sable and Capala_

_Team eleven:Sienna and Alon"_

_"Well, there ya have it folks! Tune in tomorrow for the pre-games Glory Games coverage. I'm Atlas and I'll be your host for the Glory Games 5th Quarter Quell 125th anniversary!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG I'M SORRY, I KNOW I NEED TO UPDATE MORE REGULARLY AND STUFF SO DON'T HATE ME PLEASE!**

**Anyhoo, I was wondering if you'd prefer this to be a multiple POV story or if I should stick to one POV? If so, whose POV should I stick to?**

Acacia Oakland

"And the female tribute from district seven for this years Glory Games will be..." The district escort dipped her hand in the bowl of paper and twirled it around, stirring up the slips in the process. Her hand flitted over the slips, fiddling with one, clearly enjoying her time in the spot light. She finally pulled one out and hobbled over to the microphone once again in her heels. She made a huge show of clearing her throat and, at least attempting to, open the tiny slip with her nails which appeared to be more like claws, or talons. Her eyes breezed over the words and she felt the need to give us a knowing smirk before leaning towards the microphone.

"The female tribute is... Acacia Oakland!" My name rang through the crowd. A shriek erupted from my mother and tears began pouring down her face. I fixed my posture, put on my best smile, and approached the stage in a graceful run. I've always been a smooth runner, and I've always known how lovely my hair looks when I do. I leap up the steps and slide into my spot next to Lavinia, our dear district escort. She placed her hand on the small of my back, _Like EW! Get your talons off of me!, _And guided me towards the microphone. "Anything you'd like to say sweetie?"

I raised an eyebrow incredulously at her calling me 'Sweetie', _That'll get a few sponsors!,_ I then smirk at her and approach the microphone. "I'm Acacia, you may not know me now, but by the end of this years Glory Games it will be a household name, and I will return, bringing pride to my district!" _I can practically hear the Capitol citizens going crazy!,_ My gaze sweeps over the citizens of district seven. I see a mix of sadness, approval, astonishment, admiration, and even hatred. I flash my winning smile at the camera, waving to my sponsors, till Lavinia practically shoves me out of the way to reclaim her spotlight.

"Well isn't she lovely! Now, to select the male tribute," She hobbles over to the boys bowl and gives us another little performance before grasping a piece of paper and hobbling back to the microphone. "And the male tribute is... Linden Cassava!". _Holy shit! This can not be happening! I mean honestly, how did Linden and I both get chosen? He's my best friend._ Linden approached the stage with a solemn expression on his face. We nod at each other in recognition. I make sure to keep my emotions in check. I can't let them know that I'm not as strong as I pretend to be.

He walks up the stairs and approaches the microphone not even acknowledging the escort. "Hey, I'm Linden. , I just wanted to let you know that I'll try my best to make sure your daughter returns," He walks over to stand beside me. Neither of us show any emotion, but both just smirk at the camera with confidence. Our mentors look at us with approval. The combination of my confidence and his down to earth words have definitely gotten us the right kind of attention.

"Now shake hands!" We both go to take hold of one anothers hands, but at the last minute Linden pulls me into a bone crushing hug and I hug back. He had to lift me off the ground so that he could whisper in my ear "Don't worry, we're both coming out."

Elysia Flash

I'm escorted into a dull, grey room. There are no windows, all the light comes from a single ceiling fixture. I don't know why I'm here in the first place, its not like anyones going to come to see me. I haven't talked to any of these people in five years. I'm not even sure why I was even entered in the reaping. Technically I no longer live in district 3, but in the Capitol and the president has always made a conscious effort to keep me under lock and key. I can't help smirking to myself as I imagine her choking on her glass of red wine as she reclines on her _Chaise longue_ In her little white sun dress, red heels, and red lipstick.

_I remember when I was nine peacekeepers came and escorted me to a huge air ship. My mother was screaming and crying while my dad tried to hold her back. I was brought to a room that was filled with computers and keyboards. Wires and metal conductors. One of the peacekeepers told me that the presidency's computer was broken and if I could fix it. So I got straight to work. Within 5 minutes I had the whole machine working again. Two peacekeepers nodded to each other and left the room. Then she came in. "Hello Elysia, I'm your president Persephone Quill, but you may call me Persephone, alright?" I had simply nodded my head and she continued, "Now, Elysia, you are a very smart little girl. Too smart for your own good even. Someone so smart needs to be kept protected from all the bad people out there. They are jealous and would do anything to use that little brain of yours!" She had said, affectionately ruffling my hair, "And thats why you are going to come to the Capitol with me, you can be my personal electrician!" It had all sounded so exciting at the time. The shimmering mirage of the Capitol, such a tempting thing. _

For the last five years I've only spoken to, or even seen peace keepers, avox's and the Presidency herself, except for at the reapings where I was avoided like the plague. Eventually I figured out that 'the shimmering mirage of the Capitol' was just that, a mirage. A facade put up to hide the true nature behind the glitter of the Capitol and its government. Like she said, I'm a very smart little girl, I was bound to realize this at some point, but have also been smart enough to keep up the charade. Well, now that I've been released I am determined to make as much trouble for my prison wardens as possible. It turns out she was also right about another thing, I'm _'Too smart for my own good'._

Alon Quander

Our escort, a short man with crazy, blue hair, escorted us to the train. I tried to put on a brave face for the cameras but I could feel the few traitorous tears flowing down my cheeks. Rowen, however, was walking with an air of confidence and a sly smile on her face. I tried to match her confidence, but I couldn't the tears start falling freely and faster as cameras and microphones were shoved my face. All of a sudden Rowen was kneeling beside me and hugging me. She cooed to me like a mother and held me close. _This must look great to her sponsors_, _she's playing her cards just right. The confident girl from district six who volunteered, is smart, determined, and now, compassionate. I, however, am completely screwed. I'm just another little, weak twelve year old._

I hug Rowen back and cry into her shoulder. "Hurry up! We re going to miss our train!" The escort calls behind him in panic.

The Rowen yells back, "Get on the train yourself! We'll catch up with you!" Clearly annoyed by his antics. "You're okay, it'll be okay sweetie," She pulls out a box of black earrings, "These were supposed to be my district token, but I want each of us to wear one, alright?" I simply nod as she pulls one out and attaches it to my shirt collar. She kisses me on the cheek and pulls me into her arms, carrying me onto the train.

**What did ya think? Please review and tell me if want this to continue being a multi POV story(Going between all characters) a multi POV story from two or three specific characters (who?) or a single POV story (Whose?) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
